steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia's Masterpage/Characters
|-|Blue Amber = Blue Amber is a character created by Grace. Appearance Blue Amber has alice blue skin, and her hair, colored white, is short and a curly bob, styled a bit similar to a bun. She wears a blouse with a diamond in the middle of it and two half diamonds to the left and right bottom of it. She seems to have wings that come from her back gem. Personality TBA. Abilities Fusions When fused with: TBA Skillset * War Fan Profiency: Blue Amber is able to summon war fans and uses them to control the wind easier, and also attack with the bladed part. Unique Abilities Chat Roleplay AU TBA. Normal * Botanokinesis: Ambi can control plants and uses them to get to places quicker. * Aerokinesis: Blue Amber has tremendous control over air and often uses these to help with her war fans. ** Flight: Blue Amber seems to have wings that are shaped like a butterflies'. These seem to let her fly at a medium pace and also sometimes change the wind speed with them. * Perfect Balance: While she may not need to use this power, she is able to balance perfect on wires, thin bridges, upside down, and etc without falling. Relationships *TBA. History *TBA. Gemology *TBA Gemstone Gallery 1469372662952-1946251599.jpg|The original...weird...art done by me. ^.^ Scan0080.jpg|TY Jinx! ILY :3 |-|Samantha Beryl Perry = Samantha Beryl Perry is a character created by Grace. Appearance TBA. Personality TBA. Abilities Samantha Beryl Perry possesses standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, and weapon summoning. Relationships TBA. Gemology TBA. Trivia *She has ADHD. **Olivia also has it. ***Eeyup. |-|Samantha Rose Stone = Samuel Rose Stone is a character created by Vivid Dreams. Appearance Sammy wears a reddish-orange short with a eclipse symbol on it, and has #c0fff4 hair styled in a comb over. He also has indigo glasses, and wears black and green converse like shoes. And finally he wears #ffa500 styled long shorts. Personality Samuel seems to be a very cheery and kind person who is somewhat ignorant. He is very curious and especially cares about his family and friends. Abilities Fusions When fused with: TBA Skillset TBA. Unique Abilities TBA. Relationships Sarah Spinel Stone: She is his sister. Is there really anything else that needs to be said...? Winter Stone: TBA. Gemology *TBA Gemstone Gallery Trivia *TBA |-|Smoky Citrine = Smoky Citrine is a character created by Olivia. Appearance TBA. Personality Abilities Fusions When fused with: *Rose Opal, they form Iris Obsidian Skillset Unique Abilities TBA. Relationship Rose Opal TBA. Gallery *TBA Gemology * TBA Gemstone Trivia * Gallery Trivia *She was originally Smoky Quartz, but do to the commonality of it, I decided to change it to this (alternate name) gem. |-|Star Moonstone= Star Moonstone is a character created by Grace and is one of the three main protagonists of The Sun, the Moon, and everything in-between. Appearance TBA Personality Abilities Fusions When fused with: *Star Sunstone, they form Oligoclase *Rainbow Labradorite, they form Galatea *Star Sunstone, and Rainbow Labradorite, they form Spectrolite Skillset Unique Abilities *'Hydrokinesis': Star Moonstone has a huge amount of control over water, and is able to make copies of others with this. **'Cryokinesis': Star Moonstone is able to control ice. ***'Cryokinetic Breath': Star Moonstone is able to breath out ice. *'Omnipathy': Star Moonstone has the ability to manipulate, as well as enter other and her own dreams. **'Dream Recall': She also has the ability to make others remember their dreams completely. Relationship Star Sunstone TBA. Rainbow Labradorite TBA. Gallery Gemology *Moonstone is a type of feldspar, other varieties of feldspar are andesine, sunstone, albite, anorthite, bytownite, labradorite, celsian and many others. **Being a feldspar, moonstone's have a mohs hardness of 6. *Moonstone's come in many different colors, like yellow, red, etc. *Moonstone is one of three birthstones of June, the other two are Alexandrite and Pearl. *Moonstone has star and cat's eye variety. **The 'Star' in Star Moonstone contains asterism. **The 'Eye' in Cat's Eye Moonstone exhibits chatoyancy. Gemstone Category:Rose's Bubble Category:A to Z Category:Rose's Bubble Characters Category:Olivia's Content